Forgotten history
by SilversLittleAngel
Summary: We all know what happened in Sonic '06. But now, in this altered timeline, Silver only remembers it as a dream. Soon, after actually having a vision of those events as he's awake, he comes to a conclusion: someone seriously messed with the timelines. And he had a theory on who did it. And he will stop at nothing to find out why. Multiple oc warning. Enjoy.
1. The dream

**I think I should explain Silvers siblings and how they're related when it appears that Silver is an only child. And how he may/may not have descended from Shadow and Amy. Also, I changed how he and Sonic met. I'll be posting that in a later story. :D If you have trouble understanding anything, please feel free to pm me. Enjoy**

* * *

_Silver huffed in exhaustion, the chaos energy from his super form leaving his body. Beside him stood Sonic and Shadow, who were also returning to their usual form. The white hedgehog turned around a bit, seeing the remains of Solaris fading away. And to be honest? It felt good to know he'd just helped save the world. No matter what timeline. _

* * *

Silver awoke with a start, drenched with sweat, immediately sitting up. Looking back and forth, he sighed as everything was the same. Same blue walls... same white carpet... same closet... same small couch, bed, and balcony. Nothing had changed. The young hedgehog sighed in huge relief. He'd been having strange dreams lately... they felt like they really happened. But they couldn't have. His demons wouldn't let him go super.

Yes demons. Only his closest friends knew this, but when he was seven, Arceus, aka Flash, had chosen HIM to be the vessel of thousands of ancient demons. Why? Well, according to Flash, he was the only one capable of containing them. Personally, Silver thought that was just a load of baloney. There were plenty of other people who were perfect for the job. Except for Gold and Bronze, who had angel (Gold) and creature (Bronze) spirits to worry about already. If they had to take in demons as well... then their bodies would probably literally explode.

Trying his best to shake it off, Silver pulled his covers way and got to his feet. Pulling on his purple and green boots, the psychic began to head downstairs, ready to see his brothers again. He always enjoyed being around them, even if Bronze was chronically shy, and Gold was bipolar. It's funny. Only he, Shelby, and Gwen were normal when it came to mental issues. Shelby and Gwen were his older sisters, Shelby being his twin. It had always bugged him, knowing he hadn't even known Bronze or the girls until as of late. But now he just couldn't picture life without them.

Once he was finally in the dining room, he was surprised to find his sisters were actually here. Shelby had five quills like his, except they drooped down like an echidnas. She also had 2 larger quills on her head, red eyes and red psychic markings on her hands, a fluffy white collar, a black dress with a hot pink at the chest and front rims, and pink high heeled boots. Gwen, however, didn't look like that. Her fur was gray, looking more like hair than quills, wore green and blue striped dress, green high heeled boots, and light blue headband. She had four bangs with blue tips, green eyes and bright yellow psychic markings.

Silver blinked a bit; the girls had their own separate house. Why were they here? Don't get him wrong, he was happy to see them. He just hadn't expected them to visit. Just then Gold flew over to him, landing literally inches away from him. The colorful hedgehog was smiling so brightly it practically lit up the entire room. That was the great thing about his colorful brother; it didn't matter where he was, he just brought the joy wherever he went.

" Guess what bro! "

The angelic hedgehog chirped.

" Shelby and Gwen decided to spend the day with us! Isn't that great?! "

Silver couldn't help but smile.

" Yes. Yes it is. "

Golds smile fell, sensing Silvers lack of enthusiasm.

" Hey, is something wrong Silver? "

The younger shook his head, truly appreciating Golds concern.

" No. I'm fine. Really. "

* * *

**Tbc. XD Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter!**

**Btw... I think I'm gonna tell you everyone's age. Might help a little. ^_^'**

**Gold: 16**

**Gwen: 15**

**Shelby: 14**

**Silver: 14**

**Bronze: 12**


	2. Remembrance

**This will most likely he a short chapter. School starts up tomorrow and I can't stay up late to type this. Please be patient if I don't post right away. Thank you. **

* * *

Silver silently followed his siblings throughout the park, mind still running circles around his reoccurring dream. It was just... driving him nuts.

Shaking his head, he looked forward, seeing the girls playing with Bronzes bangs. It was kinda funny. Bronze always enjoyed having his golden bangs, and always got irritated when people tried to mess with them.

Gold finally put the picnic basket down, the others quickly sitting beside him. Silver absent mindedly sat down as well, pulling out a soda from the basket. It was a root beer. It was one of his favorite sodas.

" So! "

Gold chimed in.

" It's been a while since we've been able to all come together like this. Anyone got something they'd like to share? "

Bronze looked down, beginning to mess with his hair. Gold smiled softly, knowing he only did that when he WANTED to speak out, but was too shy to do so.

" Yes Bronze? "

" Um, well, I... I'd just like to say... thanks... to all of you... for taking me in and treating me like family... "

The girls both went aw, and hugged the little brother, getting him to blush. Gold smiled brightly at the sight, stretching his wings out a bit.

" Thank you Bronze. That was wonderful. Now, if I may, I'd like to say something. "

The rainbow angel slowly stood up, actually beginning to blush at the attention.

" I just wanna say... that I am grateful for every day you're all alive. "

Silver felt his quills bristle at that sentence. He didn't know why...

" You are all wonderful, and I cannot picture life without you. So, uh, basically... I'm glad we can all exist. "

As the other three moved over to hug the older hedgehog, Silver remained paralyzed to his spot. He felt dizzy... sick even. His head was spinning faster than one of those tea cups you see at an amusement park. Existence...

* * *

_" So Silver. "_

_Sonic began. The three hedgehogs: Sonic, Shadow and Silver were sitting in a small restaurant. Silver was planning on returning to the future soon, and Sonic had convinced him to eat out before he went home. _

_" Just curious. Do you have any siblings?"_

_Silver sighed, lowering his spoon. He'd always hated that subject..._

_" No... I'm an orphan, actually. "_

_Sonic winced, clearly feeling bad about what he'd said. _

_" Sorry. "_

_Silver shrugged, taking a bite of his food. _

_Silence etched through the room for a while, before Sonic again attempted to start a conversation. _

_" So, uh, is psychokinesis your only power? "_

_Silver looked up, confusion written all over his tan muzzle. _

_" Uh, yeah. It was pretty useful when I was fighting Iblis. "_

_Once again things fell silent. They just could NOT hold a conversation. _

_" um... "_

_Sonic began again. _

_" So... what's your view on the paranormal? "_

_This time, Silver immediately dropped his spoon and looked at his with big round eyes. _

_" Why do you keep asking such weird questions?! "_

_Sonic merely shrugged at this, clearly waiting for a response. Silver sighed. _

_" Don't believe in it. I don't believe in ghosts, Bigfoot, vampires, angels or demons. It's all fake. "_

_" And werewolves? "_

_Silver groaned at that last creature that Shadow had named off. _

* * *

" Silver! "

Silvers eyes SHOT open upon hearing his name. His siblings stood over him, looking at him in concern. It took him a second to realize he was on the ground. Slowly he sat up, getting a cold sweat as he remembered what he just saw. No siblings... no demonic powers... no belief in the paranormal. What the heck did he just see?! He recognized it to be a vision, but this wasn't the future! This was a whole other timeline! It had to be! Something HAD to change to go from THAT to THIS!

" Silver? "

Silver turned to Gold, who looked terrified for his little brother.

" Maybe I should take you home... you're looking really pale... "

As much as Silver would rather look into this, he truly did feel rather sick... that vision must've took a lot out of him. So, sadly, he allowed Gold to take him home. He'd figure this out tomorrow.

* * *

**I hope this all made sense. R&R!**


	3. The truth

**I apologize in advance if I ever don't post one day. I don't mean to, but again, schools back up. ^_^' Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

" Feeling better Silver...? "

Bronze asked softly, handing Silver a glass of water. A full day had past, and the poor white hedgehog had turned into a shivering wreck. His muzzle had grown even paler, and his fur was now a complete mess. He knew the truth... and it was eating him away... some time before Silver had a normal... er... life. He was a hero. Even if Sonic seemed even more clueless, if that was even possible. Silver slowly took a sip, the water feeling great against his throat.

" Thanks Bronze... "

The younger smiled softly, sitting down beside the other.

" Can... can I ask whats wrong...? "

Silver shook his head softly.

" It's nothing Bronze. Don't worry about it. "

For one of the very first times ever, Silver saw Bronze begin to glare.

" Bull. Silver, what's wrong? "

Silver flinched, not used to hearing Bronze use such a harsh tone. He quickly shook it off, however, and crossed his arms.

" I don't wanna talk about it. "

The younger frowned, sadness spreading his muzzle. Looking down, the golden furred hedgehog stood up and silently left the room. Now, naturally, Silver felt bad for upsetting Bronze. Bronze could not handle sadness well. However, he tried to shake it off again and painfully got to his feet.

... He had to settle this.

He had to find out why the timeline had been altered. And why he could remember it. The hedgehog folded his hands together, beginning to silently pray to Flash. His call was almost immediately answered as he reopened his long since closed eyes to see he was now on the clouds._ ' So instead of coming to me... ' _He murmured mentally. _' He brought me here. '_

" What's on your mind Silver? "

Silver jumped and turned around to see the gray hedgehog with the enormous tail: Arceus. Aka: Flash. The young hedgehog crossed his arms, glaring daggers at the older hedgehog.

" Why did you change the timeline? "

For once in a blue moon, Flash scowled. It was rare he showed emotions...

" Why do you care? "

He hissed in a low voice.

" You who benefits so much from this change... "

" BENEFITS?! "

Silver yelled.

" I'm cursed to carry demon souls because of that change! Darn it Flash, change it back! "

" I can't! "

" Can't or won't?! "

" BOTH YOU IDIOT! "

Arceus shouted, his true angelic roaring and causing Silver to cover his ears. An angels true voice was loud, unbearable to the mortals ears.

" I NEED VESSELS FOR THOSE SPIRITS! IF I CHANGE THINGS BACK, YOUR SIBLINGS WON'T EVEN EXIST! "

Despite the unbearable volume in the angels voice, the child managed to hear what he said; his yellow eyes widened in shock, hands slowly lowering from his ears.

" ... what...? "

Flash finally seemed to calm down, breathing deeply in an attempt to lower his voice.

" I am sorry. "

He said in the soft, pleasant tone Silver always appreciated.

" I cannot stand being told how to do my job. "

" ... What did you mean... my siblings wouldn't exist? "

Flash sighed, clearly not proud of how everything had turned out.

" ... After I defeated those powerful monsters... the alpha angel, demon and creature... I had to find a way to seal them, so they couldn't come back. "

Silver nodded, having heard bits of this story before. Juan Carlos (demon), Jaime (creature) and Jose (angel). Once brothers created to balance out the good and evil in the world... turned on each other and began to fight, taking half the world with them. The reason he knew this... was because HE was the vessel for Juan Carlos. Gold was the vessel for Jose, and Bronze was the vessel for Jaime.

" However... I could not find a vessel pure enough to contain Jose. Any other person, and their body would explode. "

Silver tried not to laugh. That was horrible, yet it sounded hilarious.

" So... I decided to create a vessel. The perfect vessel. The one who would have a strong sense of right and wrong. That one... was Gold. "

Gold? He knew he held the alpha angel, but he was created to be the perfect angel vessel as well?

" The only problem was... I wanted him to live a semi normal life... not calling on him unless it was necessary... Laura, my wife, had long since passed away... I needed someone to give birth to him... that someone... was Kayla. Your mother. "

Silvers mouth dropped.

" ... Mom...? "

" Yes. In the other timeline, you would've descended off of Shadow and ... well... perhaps it would be better if I didn't tell you your original mothers name. "

Silver shivered violently at this. Shadow... was supposed to be his DAD... thank Iblis THAT had changed.

" As a blessing for her willingness to help, I made it so that one, she could not die from child labor, and two, her children could not die before the age of four. "

Huh. Nice little bonus.

" But... "

Silver stuttered.

" Does that mean... if you'd never created Gold... then none of my other siblings would've existed? "

Flash nodded.

" So Silver. Do you still want me to "fix" things? "

As if on reflex, Silver shouted a no.

" I... I don't want to live without them! "

He whined.

" They're the only family I'd EVER want! I... I want you to permanently erase my memory of the other timeline! "

Flash took a step back at this, his wings spreading wide.

" A-are you sure? "

" Yes! I don't care what happened there! I just want things to go back to normal here! "

Flash smiled widely._ ' So he's learned his lesson. ' _He thought happily. Slowly, his body began to glow brightly, causing the other to black out.

* * *

**Cliff hanger! XD If confused, let me know. Goodnight!**


	4. Family

**Last chapter. Hurray! Enjoy! :D**

**P.S. Will be short. **

* * *

" Silver! "

Gold called out, getting slightly irritated to tell the truth. Silver always seemed to be pulling stunts like this... and they never ended well. They usually ended with him ending up in the hospital. That thought immediately made Golds blood run cold. Could he be in the hospital?! He HAD looked rather sick lately... _' Oh please Arceus, don't let him be in the hospital. '_ He mentally prayed. Things had been going so well as of late. If he was in the hospital now, it would be an extreme case.

_' Wait... ' _Gold pondered. _' If he was in the hospital, someone would've called by now. ' _Thankfully, that was enough to put the hospital idea to rest. It was good, because it was usually serious if Silver WAS in the hospital. Slowly, Gold sat down on the living room sofa, cupping his face in his hands. He hated when Silver snuck off... his main goal in life was to protect him. But how could he do that when he couldn't keep track of him? He considered himself to be fairly flexible with his rules. They didn't have a bed time, they could work where they wanted, they could date (that was a big one) and heck, they could even go ghost hunting. Though, there were a few things he DID object to. They couldn't drink alcohol, no drugs, and no... Gold felt a warm blush striking his muzzle. He couldn't even finish that.

The colorful angel sighed, wrapping his wings around his torso. He couldn't help but feel afraid. What if Giratina got him? What if the angels finally decided to smite him? What if- _' GAH! '_ He mentally yelled. _' This isn't helping! '_

Just then, his ears perked up as he heard the front door open, immediately rushing for the door. There stood Silver, who actually looked better. His muzzle regain some color, his fur had smoothed out, and he actually looked... happy. The happiest he'd looked in days. Before Gold even had the chance to reprimand him for sneaking off like that, Silver surprised him by locking him into a bear hug. Gold backed up a little, not expecting that in the slightest. But slowly his attitude returned and he snickered.

" Whoa! What's gotten you all huggy? "

Silver laughed softly, pulling away and looking him right in the eye.

" Let's just say... I love my family. "

* * *

**I know this story might not have been very good, which I apologize for. But I like it, and wanted to share. This is the last chapter, hope you enjoyed. :)**


End file.
